Our days
by the-uchiha-blossom
Summary: Back in Konoha? Check. But Sasuke still has to come back to her every now and then. She was supposed to come back too, but maybe she didn't know.


**Title:** Our days

 **Characters:** Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

 **Type:** One-Shot

 **Status:** Complete

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 _ **2 years and 4 months of relationship.**_

When Sasuke came back, he thought she'd be mad because the mission was supposed to end 3 days ago. It wasn't his fault; the mission was a little more difficult than expected to be.

He was ready for her rant about how he's supposed to let her know when things start to get ugly on missions. About how important is for her mental health to know he's okay and, of course, about how important it is that the moment he steps foot in the village, its needed to go to the hospital to get a check on the wounds.

He really thought she'd be mad, but that wasn't the case.

That night, she told him Ino had a miscarriage 2 days ago. She was the one in charge.

Sasuke didn't go on a mission for the next month.

 ** _Eight months later. 2 years and 11 months of relationship._**

It was the first time he came back earlier from a mission. Their anniversary was in 2 days, and she was so afraid he wouldn't make it. Sasuke was earlier and still without a present.

The minute he entered her apartment, something was off. No lights and raining. That was weird, because Sakura hates lightning.

He found her on the bed; she looked so tiny, so fragile, so broken.

Her mother had passed away the day before _"I don't have a family anymore"_ she had told him.

Two months later, he was asking her to marry him.

"Are you sure about this?" Since he came back, and later when their relationship started, the last thing Sakura wanted to do is to put pressure on him. "We don't have to do this. Sure, I want to get married and have kids, but I can wait..."

"If you find what you're looking for, don't let it go." He kissed her, and Sakura knew she wasn't about to let go either.

 _ **Six months later. 3 years and eight months of relationship.**_

They got married, and Naruto cried in a way that made everyone think he'll die from dehydration, but Sasuke couldn't care less. Sakura was so beautiful, so happy, and that's all he cares about. Her happiness. He will protect that happiness.

That night, _their wedding night_ , Sasuke decided to inform Sakura he accepted a mission three days from there. "it's my duty and I take my duties seriously." That's what he said.

Big. Mistake.

That came back in the form of "Not now, Sasuke. I have a headache." For a whole week.

 _ **1 year of marriage.**_

The day Kosuke was born, Sasuke was late. Sakura was exhausted so she just asked him to hold her hand and shut up. 5 minutes later, he was here.

When they first saw him, Sasuke didn't notice he was holding a breath until Sakura told him to breath or else he'll pass out.

"Kosuke. That'll be his name." He looked so peaceful, and for the first time in years, Sasuke felt finally complete.

Sakura looked at him smiling "He looks just like you, Sasuke-kun" and it was true. Black hair, black eyes. A son. Their son.

That night, Sasuke couldn't sleep, and it didn't bother him at all.

 _ **13 years and 6 months of marriage.**_

There were a lot of things Sasuke did during his life, but wait for Sakura to come back from a mission wasn't one of them. She was late for 3 days. Kosuke was out with his friends. 12 years old and already a chunin. The kid deserved out.

There were a lot of things Sasuke did during his life, cooking for Sakura was one of them. She was supposed to be back by now "Her mission just took a little more time. Calm down Sasuke." Kakashi told him for the fifth time that day.

When Naruto came into the house, in the middle of the night, and dragged him to the hospital he just knew something was wrong with Sakura. Something happened. She was hurt. She was bleeding. "I will always love you..." those were the last words she said to him before they took her away.

There were lots of things Sasuke did during his life, that night he cried.

She didn't wake up, but maybe one day she will.

* * *

 **Clarifications & Answers I'd like to give.**

This is an old story. No sequel.

At first, this was an Itasaku one-shot, but I found it more fitting to be Sasusaku so I changed it.

 **About "It was love"**

The sequel is coming, and it might have more than one chapter.

I still don't know with whom is Sakura going to end up with.

Ideas, AU's and reviews are always welcome.


End file.
